The new and distinct grapevine described and claimed herein originated from a hand pollinated cross of the Calinda variety and Arkansas 2409, an unnamed interspecific hybrid seedless grape selection, hybridized in May 2002. The abortive seed traces were subsequently embryo cultured and the resulting sixty-nine plants were planted in the field in April 2003. The present variety of grapevine was selected as a single plant in July 2004 and was first asexually propagated by hardwood cuttings in December 2004. The resulting propagules were planted during April 2005 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. and were found to reproduce true-to-type through at least two generations of asexual reproduction.